It's All In Flames
by Rose235b
Summary: Ember's history by me : ! Sixteen year old Amber met two years older Ryan and... Well, read, then you'll know! Rated T for suicide at the end. Mention of Danny/Ember friendship.


Hey boys'n'girls! My first one shot EVER! Hope you'll enjoy it ;)!

Disclaimer; If I'd own Danny Phantom, there would be another season, Sam and Danny would be procreating like horny bunny's and Dan would come back.

* * *

><p>It all started in 1972. I was sixteen and wanted to be a famous rock star. I had red hair, violet eyes; I was wearing dark makeup and clothes, which the rest of girls called strange and freaky. Well, I <em>was <em>strange and freaky. Back then I was Amber McLain, labeled as a geek. I was sitting lonely in music classroom, playing guitar and singing some songs. Then at September I met him…

"What such an interesting girl is doing alone in here?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw tall, brown hair guy with incredibly green eyes. He was dressed in blue shirt and khaki pants. He was leaning against the wall, with playful smirk on his face.

"Maybe she's practicing?" I said rudely. I knew him a little bit. He was senior, two years older than me. He was reportedly the biggest flirt in our High School. In one word, dipstick.

"Probably" he smirked some more. "The question is, what are you practicing?"

"Playing songs" I turned around, so he was facing my back.

"You know, it makes sense!" I heard his footsteps. "By the way, my name is Ryan. Care if I ask about yours?"

"No."

I knew that now he waited for me to say my name, but I still just stood there.

"So…" he started. "You won't say your name to me, would you?"

"No" I turned around. I was cough off guard as I saw how close we were. I practically felt his breath at my face.

"Hmm, I saw many who pretend to be unavailable, but you're the toughest one" he smirked again.

"Dipstick" I hissed at him, grabbing my bag and walking away.

"Ow, come on!" he shouted chasing me. "At least four letters!"

"M-B-E-R" I said, totally pissed of.

"Oh, M-B-E-R?" I nodded. "Your name is… Ember?"

"Why do you think it's my name?" I asked honestly curious.

"It's not a common name and you're like one in a million" he smiled sweetly.

"You know it's the _cheesiest_ line I ever heard?" I said, again irritated.

"Yep" he said leaning in my direction.

"Then you really are a dipstick" I said walking to the nearest exit.

"See you later, Ember!" I heard Ryan's shout.

"You know that it's rude to slink, right?" I asked, knowing that Ryan is standing in the doorway, watching me customize my guitar.

"Damn!" he shouted "I wanted to scare you!"

"Remember, I'm playing instruments. I have brilliant ears" I murmured not paying him any attention.

I heard that he took one of chairs and sat down next to me. I felt his gaze on my face.

"You have beautiful violet eyes, you know?" he said.

"So?" I asked him. "It would help the world, or something?"

"At least my world" he smiled.

"That was another cheesy line. You really impress me" I said sarcastically.

"Thank you" he laughed. I couldn't help it, I laughed with him. "Wow, is this was a laugh? I'm surprised!"

"You should be" I gave him "the look".

After couple of weeks we started dating. I was the happiest girl in the world. For the first time I had someone who was always there. Well, until December came…

"Hi, it's Ryan's voicemail. Left the message after beep…"

"Hey, it's me. You know, we didn't talk for last two weeks so I wanted to ask, everything's okay? Call me" I left fourteenth message this week.

_"That's it; I'm coming to his place!"_ I came to my car and rode to the direction of his street. I carefully parked and ran to his doors. I rang a doorbell and waited. After some time doors opened and there stood Ryan looking surprised that I was there.

"Ember, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, you didn't call for two weeks, so I started to worry. I left multiple of messages on your voice mail, but..." I stopped, my jaw at the floor. There in front of me some blonde chick kissed my _beloved_ boyfriend.

"Oh" said Ryan. "Ember, meet Shannon, Shannon, it's my ex-girlfriend Ember."

"What?" I said. "Ex?"

"I thought that it was clear. You know, I didn't…" he started but I interrupted him by slapping him.

"You pig!" I shouted and ran to my car.

I raced to my house and took my notebook. In found blank page and started to write…

_It was, it was September  
>Wind blows, the dead leaves fall<br>To you, I did surrender  
>Two weeks, you didn't call...<em>

_Your life goes on without me  
>My life, a losing game<br>But you should, you should not doubt me  
>You will remember my name<em>

_Oh, Ember, you will remember  
>Ember, one thing remains<br>Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
>You will remember my name<em>

_Your heart, your heart abandoned  
>Your wrong, now bear the shame<br>Like dead trees in cold December  
>Nothing but ashes remain...<em>

_Oh, Ember, you will remember  
>Ember, one thing remains<br>Ember, so warm and tender  
>You will remember my name<em>

_Oh ohh!_

_Ember, you will remember  
>Ember, one thing remains<br>Ember, so warm and tender  
>You will remember my name<br>Yeah! You will remember my name_

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the gas. After several of minutes I lited the match…

"The next thing I remember is waking up in the Ghost Zone. The saddest thing is that I still call myself Ember instead of Amber" I looked at him.

"If only I knew…" he said with guilt.

"It's not your fault, Danny" I smiled at him. "You just didn't ask."

* * *

><p>So, there's a bit of DannyEmber friendship at the end, just so you know. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? You want to puke?

Just let me now! Review, PLEASE!


End file.
